The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island
The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island was the twenty-first book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by Toy Terror: Batteries Included and followed by Return to the Carnival of Horrors. The holographic cover design basically features golden fish-scale like shapes. The cover illustration consisted of an evil-looking octopus that is preparing to eat a fish in front of a lush, volcanic tropical island. It was released in September 1997 and was 137 pages long. Plot Your mother works for a travel agency and often vacations on Tiki Island, a tropical island in the South Pacific. This is the second time you have ever been to the island, but this time, a friend who lives there insists that a curse has been put on the island. Then you and your cousin, Gina, go swimming, and can choose to either pick up a tiki idol off the ocean floor or explore a sunken cave. Bad Endings *Turning into an octopus. *Getting attacked by a shark. *Attacked by undead Spanish conquistadors. *Mount Kenalua sucks you and Gina in and you both end up falling into the lava. *Lava washes over you and Gina. You end up dying in the molten rock. *Entering a cavern tunnel, you and Gina realize too late that it's not a tunnel at all. Instead, it's the mouth of a giant sea monster living in the cavern. The monster then eats you both. *Accidentally causing an avalanche of diamonds that buries you, Gina, and the fake skeleton ghosts alive. *After refusing to show the ghost pirate skeletons the way to the surface world, you and Gina are locked in a flooded dungeon where a hoarde of carnivorous fish consumes you alive. Only your skeletons are left. *A Lava Lizard successfully eats you and Gina. Its camouflage helped it blend in with the lava cliffs. *Becoming part of the skeleton pirate crew. (several endings) *Dr. Oates betrays you after after you sell him the Tiki Eye for $200 and takes control of the Tiki Warrior Spirits. Supposedly, he then commands the Tiki Warriors to do away with both you and Gina. *You accidentally restart the curse by tripping and breaking two Tiki Masks. *A Tiki ghost transports you to a room filled with books on manners for staring at him. It's implied that you are to remain there for the rest of your life. *While attempting to defend yourself and Gina from an army of Tiki Warriors, you knock down a stalagmite supporting the cave you're in, causing it to come crashing down on everyone. Good Endings *You escape from a tunnel.You find a crystal in your bathing suit.You become rich. *Several endings have you succesfully freeing the Tiki Warrior Spirits from their curse; one of these ends with the grateful spirits naming you their leader and moving in with you. *You find an ancient pirate treasure that was stolen from the Tiki Islanders centuries ago. As a reward, you are give a portion of the treaure. *You and Gina discover that the skeleton ghost are really modern day pirates in disguise who are taking islanders and tourists hostage to help them remove the diamonds. You sucessfully free the prisoners and lead them to safety. *Bittersweet ending: You learn that your friend Kala is the one behind the curse. You end up destroying him and decide that the Tiki Eye is better off left alone. Trivia *There is a maze and it punishes you, if you do not bother to do it. This is the second time this has happened in a Give Yourself Goosebumps book. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Animals Category:Transformations Category:Cousins Category:Villains Category:Giants Category:Ghosts Category:Human Villains Category:Living Skeletons Category:Time Travel Category:Magic Category:Jungles The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island